the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom
Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in March 2015. An updated version of the episode was aired in June 2015. Plot Harry Smith wakes up one morning and asks his parents if he can go to Horrid Henty Con by bus; they say no as it is too expensive. He goes to his room to check if he has enough money for the convention and for the bus fare. He opens his moneybox only to find two Pedian pounds as he blew all the rest at Noiseworld Video Arcade. Harry continues to sulk when he finally comes up with an idea. He sneaks into James Smith's bedroom and empties his Fancy Hippos themed piggy bank. He finds £300 worth of Pedian pounds and steals the lot. He then stuffs all of his Horrid Henty merchandise into his backpack hoping he can get autographs signed on them by the actors. Harry goes downstairs, then tells his parents that he will be taking the bus to Morepets to get a new cage for his hamster Demon. They accept and Harry storms out of the house - he then says "Hell yeah!" to himself. He waits at the bus stop, hoping to take the bus to Superfit where the convention is being held. He finally gets on the bus and sits at the back. After about 30 minutes of the journey, the bus gets extremely crowded. Harry then sees Pamela Milne get on so he takes his backpack off the neighbouring seat, hoping she will sit next to him. Much to his disappointment she decides to sit at the front. Then Jean Petit gets on and takes the seat next to Harry. he says "Bonjour, monsieur!" and steals his PPIAA-001 replica and his Horrid Henty plush. Then the bus starts to slow down, a loud hissing sound is heard and then an explosion. The bus has caught fire. The Unorthodox Firefighters fart on the flames and evacuate everyone; several people are rushed to Genesiscide Hospital. Matthew Henderson and Simon Davidson both die from the incident. Harry then recieves a phone call from his parents asking where he is. He replies that the bus exploded in Morepets and he nearly got killed. Liam Smith then arrives in the RustBucket 2000 and takes him home. He gets grounded for stealing all of James' money and James tells Liam that he was going to Fancy Hippos Con. Harry is punished with a ban from pocket money and drugs for two years. It is later revealed that Greg MacInesker placed landmines on the road that caused the bus to explode. He was arrested along with Aidan Lygate. Following their arrest, Trick House School suspend them for a month. Changes in updated version In the updated version, when the bus catches fire, Pippa Denton gets so worried about her life that she splats her cake all over the bus and runs. Eventually she is rushed to hospital. The updated version shows Harry being grounded and banned from pocket money and video games for six months, unlike in the original where he was punished with a ban from pocket money and drugs for two years. Characters *Harry Smith (survived) *James Smith *Grace Smith *Liam Smith *Demon (briefly seen running around the house in his hamster ball) *Jack Sanderson (rushed to hospital) *Mae MacDonald (survived) *Morten Larsen (survived, but burnt part of his fishing rod) *Jean Petit (rushed to hospital; later forced to give Harry his items back) *Yuko Hataya (survived, but peed herself and fainted from shock) *Pamela Milne (rushed to hospital) *Polly Tolland (rushed to hospital and vomited all over the bus seats) *Matthew Henderson (killed) *Simon Davidson (killed) *Jason Van Dyke (survived, but his mobility scooter blew up) *Daniel May (survived; his anime body pillow somehow protected him) *Katsuhiro Miyamoto (survived; he may have been the one that caused Matthew's death, because he shoved him out of the way) *Pippa Denton (rushed to hospital) - updated version only Trivia *Hotfit Productions created an updated version of this episode due to one of the staff coming up with a good idea that was not used in the original. *The Destruction of Colham High School was created as a homage to this episode after many fans asked for another episode detailing a serious incident. Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride additionally borrows elements from this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Legacy episodes